Bits and Pieces of CSI
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Not to be confused with Bits and Pieces of CSI: Miami, which is another collection of mini stories and one shots. :
1. Chapter 1

Title: Obvious

Fandom: CSI

Pairing/Characters: Greg, Grissom

Prompt: learning

Drabble #: 65

Date: May 29, 2012

Word count: 264

Next pairing:

AN: Well, this went from fluffy moment to case being solved. *shrugs*

* * *

They were sitting together, just relaxing after another long day of working on the cases that came through their labs. Greg's head was resting on the arm of Grissom's arm chair as he tried to relax after the day he had dealt with. "Two rapes, three homicides and an officers shooting," he grumbled, rubbing at his tired eyes. "And when I wasn't stuck in the lab, I was kneeling, picking hairs off the damn floor."

"You did want to become a field tech," Grissom said, smiling as his youngest tech pouted.

"I know, but I wasn't expecting to have to worry about shedding cops," Greg groaned, sending a look at his friend and boss. "The guy was leaving hairs all over the damn place. The entire scene was…" he trailed off, sitting up fast, eyes narrowed in thought. "The entire scene was covered in his shed hair."

Standing up, he was up and running for his lab, the pictures and the tests he wanted still tucked away in an evidence box. Writing down why he was breaking the tape, he pulled out what he wanted and walked into a conference room, finding Grissom already there. Laying out the pictures, he explained his thoughts, getting a small smile and a nod from the older man before they passed on the information to the detective that was working the case.

Once the crooked cop was arrested and the confession had been gotten, they were back in Grissom's office once more, Greg laying out on the couch, snoring softly as Grissom read a new journal about tarantulas.


	2. Drabble 202 Oct 13

Title: Annoying 1

Fandom: CSI

Pairing/Characters: Greg, Warrick

Prompt: waiting 1

Drabble #: 202

Date: October 13, 2012

Word count: 236

Next pairing: Duo/Quartro

AN: I have been mobbed by three mini doggies. That's why I'm a bit late with this set. Sorry.

* * *

Sitting back as he watched the young man bounce around the lab, Warrick smiled lightly to himself and shook his head in amusement. Greg was a ball of energy, a bright spot in their lives; always happy, always doing something to make others just as happy. It amused Warrick to no end.

Finishing off his coffee, he tossed the cup away as he continued to watch Greg run his tests and complain about being overrun with samples from everyone. It was amusing to him, listening to the barely hearable words that came from the lab.

Standing up, he strolled into the lab and stopped Greg from pacing around the lab and said, "Calm down, Greggy. Seriously, my friend." Greg looked up at him with a surprised look. "You're one of the best techs in this lab, Greg, so you need to calm down, and take a deep breath. You'll get them all done," he promised.

"Yeah, you're right," Greg sighed, relaxing his body as he smiled sheepishly up at the other man. "Okay, I got one sample down, report written up and ready for…" he trailed off, looking down at the file in his hand, "you. Here you go." Handing over the file, he smiled when Warrick did, getting a wink before the tall black man left.

Warrick just loved watching a hyper Greg, but only when he was hyper because of happiness and not stress.


	3. Drabble 209 Oct 19

Title: Annoying 2

Fandom: CSI

Pairing/Characters: Greg, Nick

Prompt: waiting

Drabble #: 208

Date: October 19, 2012

Word count: 231

Next pairing: Xander/Penn

AN: I have been mobbed by three mini doggies. That's why I'm a bit late with this set. Sorry.

* * *

"Nick, can you stop hovering over my shoulder?" Greg looked up and over his shoulder, glaring at the Texan with dark eyes as he methodically processed the evidence that he had in his hand. Nick smiled sheepishly and stepped back, allowing the younger lab tech to continue on with his work.

"Sorry about that, Greggo, but I'm having Grissom crawling up my ass for these test results," Nick said, taking a seat on one of the stools that was kept for the techs and those that came in to wait for the results that were on rush.

"I know, Nick, but seriously, I just need room to work on this thing," he said, smirking and shaking his head with a smile. He turned back to his testing, making sure it was done by the book and all legal. There would be no second chances with this case and they all knew it. They knew that the case would need to be solid, strong, otherwise they would end up losing their suspect.

"Almost done?" Nick asked as he watched Greg turn to his computers and start watching as data flickered past him on the screen.

"Done, Nicky. Here, shoo. Out of my lab," Greg stated, shoving the results at Nick once they had been printed and turned back to his other tests that needed to be done. Nick smiled and left quickly.


	4. Drabble 215 Oct 26

Title: Family

Fandom: CSI

Pairing/Characters: Grissom fic

Prompt: blood

Drabble #: 215

Date: October 26, 2012

Word count: 262

Next pairing: Joxer, Hephaestus

AN: Come November, I will only be posting A Shifting of Life chapters every two weeks (like usual) and my drabbles. Other stories are on hold.

* * *

He could remember the first time that he had met Gin so many years ago. He hadn't quite been the official fukutaicho of the 5th division, but he was about to become it when they had been called out to a hollow attack. Gin had come back with minor enough wounds to land Hanatoru as his healer.

When he had walked into the room, he had blushed brightly at the smile that was on Gins lips, and the almost predatory way the man was acting around him. He had introduced himself and healed the man's wounds and from that time, he would always get Gin as his personal healer.

He didn't mind it but now that things had come out the way that they had, he wondered just what was going to happen to Gin. The fox had become more then just his patient, but also his lover.

But he had changed over the years in ways that weren't normal, forcing Hanatoru to look into mental imbalances and hypnotisms. The moment he had talked with Gin about any of that, something had snapped in his mind, something that had held him and changed him and he had gone back to the man that Hanatoru could remember.

From there they had gone to Yamamoto and told him what Aizen had done but without any solid proof, they had decided that Gin was to play spy and now things were happening. Hanatoru could only hope that they came out of this whole and alive. He so wanted to lay with his mate once more.


End file.
